


Caught

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, No Slash, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes, implied/referenced threesome m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Naito's girlfriend is caught eyeing ShingoPrompt request fulfilled for "Do you think you can take us both in?"
Relationships: Shingo Takagi/FC/Tetsuya Naito
Kudos: 3





	Caught

It started innocently enough. Laying on the couch in your sleep wear consisting of a little cami top and your panties, Naito’s head resting on your thigh as he laid between your leg and the back of the couch. Your hand rested in his hair, idly playing with the strands reading your book as Naito watched the baseball game on the television. 

When Shingo Takagi had shown up, you were surprised having been under the impression today was a day for just you and Naito to chill out. Naito hadn’t been surprised, not bothering to move as he invited Shingo to let himself in and pinching your thigh when you scrambled to cover yourself up. Instead you had to greet Shingo from your somewhat compromising position with too much flesh on display and skin fire engine red. 

Your blush only spread as Shingo made a slow perusal of you, his lips turning up in a smirk as he met your eyes before making himself comfortable on the sofa that sat kitty-corner to the couch. You bit your lip, waiting for Naito to say something, anything, about his friend’s blatant appraisal, but were only met with silence as the two men returned their attention to the game on the screen. 

As they seemed to ignore you, you relaxed focusing on your book and tuning out their chatter about the game. Occasionally your eyes couldn’t help but wander from your page, peeking at Shingo over the rim of the book. Truth be told you were harboring a bit of a crush on the newest member of LIJ. Something about the thick, intense man captured your attention and reminded you in many ways of Naito. The third time you took a look, you quickly averted your eyes as he was staring back at you. Flushing you quickly buried your head in your book and shifted uncomfortably making Naito grumble in complaint. 

Despite your best efforts, moments later you again found yourself peeking over at Shingo. He was watching the game this time, and you took advantage of his inattention to take your eyes on a leisurely stroll over his body, admiring the way his jeans clung to his thick thighs and imagining what they would feel like beneath your fingers. 

“Your woman keeps staring at me like she wants to fuck me Naito.” Shingo’s amused voice broke your stare and you were aghast to realize you were caught staring yet again. You quickly shook your head in denial as Naito shifted his body to look up at you then over at Shingo before pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

“You want to fuck Shingo?” Naito asked. 

“No!” I said vehemently, my head shaking violently in denial. 

“Then why do you keep staring at him?” He asked. “And don’t deny it. I saw you in the mirror.” 

His chin jutted out, indicating the mirrored back wall of the television cabinet in which I was clearly visible. I was so used to the thing I had completely forgotten the mirrors were even there. 

Caught red handed I could do nothing but shrug sheepishly. My head hanging in shame. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled. “I was just looking. It didn’t mean I want to fuck him.” 

Shingo snorted making my head jerk up and I glared at him as he laughed. 

“Please. I know when a woman wants me. You were practically undressing me with your eyes.” Shingo said. 

“Maybe we should give her what she wants.” Naito mused looking from me to Shingo. “Maybe we should both fuck her.” 

I gasped at his crude words, but they had an immediate effect on me, my panties feeling like they were flooding with juices as I pictured being taken by the two virile men at the same time. Naito turned and danced his fingers up my thighs until they came to the apex of my legs, teasing them over my visibly wet mound. 

“What do you think baby?” He teased pressing his knuckle against my clit. “Do you think you can take us both in?”


End file.
